Set Fire to the Third Bar
by bibi1997324
Summary: one shot for Bella and Edward based on the song


**This is my first one shot story so no flames plz!**

I started looking for my map in my backpack. Damn it! Where is it?

"Bella what are you doing? Stop fussing around in your backpack! Come on lets go in my house were going to watch the football game!"

" Not right now Jacob! I'll go there when I'm done!"

" Done doing what?"

" It's none of your business Jacob so butt out!"

"Jeez Bella fine!" He left with an angered look.

"Guys lets go inside!"

"But what about Bella?" asked Seth.

"Don't worry about her she needs to do something come on." They left with confused looks. Hanging around with the guys isn't that much fun but at least Leah's here.

I finally found the map. I laid it down on the sand and got a marker. I drew a straight line.

**I find the map and draw a straight line**

I crossed the line through the landforms that were under the line I had drawn.

**Over rivers, farms, and state lines**

From Arizona to Afghanistan I had layered the line.

**The distance from "A" to where you'd be**

It doesn't seem so far here in the map. I wish that in reality it really wasn't that far.

**It's only finger lengths that I see**

I noticed the place that you are in right now it was so close to my finger. It's were I would see your face if I were with you right now.

**I'd touch the place, where'd I find your face**

I looked at my fingers. I smiled. They were wrinkly.

_*Flashback*_

"_Ahhhhhh! Edward let me go!" He was carrying me in bridal style. _

"_I will not let you go until you say that I am the best boyfriend you have ever had."_

"_Okay okay! You are the best boyfriend I had ever had in my life! Now let me go!"_

"_Oops wrong choice of words!" He did let me go but in a way that I didn't like. I rose up from the water and gasped for air. He jumped in and rose up._

" _You will pay!"_

" _How will I pay love?" I pushed his head in the water but he only lasted a second in the water because he pulled my leg which made me go in the water too. We both went up at the same time._

" _I love you Bella."_

"_I love you Edward." He leaned in and kissed me gently. I ran my fingers through his hair. I pulled back. He smiled and spun me around in the water._

" _Come on Bella! Let's scuba dive."_

"_We can't! We don't have the gear!"_

" _Yes we do come on!" He grabbed the gear from the dock and put it on. He didn't have the gloves but he said we would be fine without them. We put in our masks and jumped off from the boat hand in hand. We started swimming down into the water. It was so beautiful down here. The fish and the coral. So colorful. I think we even saw a dolphin. We swam in a dark place which was kind of scary. My hands started to get wrinkly. It was a one life-time opportunity for me to be down there. We were there for at least two hours. We swam up to the surface._

" _Look at our fingers they're wrinkly."_

"_Yea they do that when you're in the water for a long time love. Come, let's get out." We climbed onto the boat and took off our scuba diving gear. He drove back to shore and we got in his truck. We drove off to his house and changed clothes. We were leaving to the airport. He had to go to Afghanistan. He was in the army. We didn't say anything on the way to the airport. We finally arrived and we got out. He put his arm around my waist. We walked to the entrance and waited for his plane. _

"_Bella my plane is arriving." He looked at me with depressed eyes._

"_Bella I don't want to leave you here all alone."_

"_You're worrying about me when you are going to war? Edward I'll be fine I promise."_

"_Promise me you'll write."_

"_I promise." He leaned in and kissed me like he had never kissed me before. He laid his head on my forehead. He kissed the top of my forehead._

"_I love you Bella."_

"_I love you too Edward." He left and I was left alone. A tear fell down my cheek._

**My finger in creases of distant dark places**

_I drove silently. I already missed him so much. Maybe one drink will make me relax a little. I parked close to the bar and opened the door._

**I hang my coat up in the first bar**

"_One beer please."_

" _Sure thing honey." The girl gave me the beer and I took a sip of it. I still didn't feel good._

**There is no peace that I've found so far**

_I heard men laughing. I turned around and saw a man sitting next to me._

"_Hey babe. Want to catch a ride home with me?"_

**The laughter penetrates my silence**

_Other drunken men started laughing and saying,_

" _I wouldn't take her home with me. Look at her! She has flaws! Look at that scar on her wrist!"_

**As drunken men find flaws in science**

_I ignored them._ _"Don't listen to them love. Leave the bar." A voice said in my head._

**Their words mostly noises**

_I walked out of the bar. I couldn't see them anymore_.

**Ghosts with just voices**

_I got in my car and started driving_. _"You did the right thing love. I love you."_

**Your words in my memory are like music to me**

_*End of flashback*_

I laid my head down the sand. I missed him so much. He's so far.

**I'm miles from where you are; I lay down on the cold ground **

_*Flashback*_

_He carried me and put me in his arms._

"_I love you."_

_*End of flashback*_

I wish I was with him. I love him so much.

**I, I pray that something picks me up and sets me down on your warm arms**

_*Flashback*_

_I was in the third bar today. I was sick and tired of it. _

"_You know what? Shut up! I have had enough of different men hitting on me now leave me alone!" The men stopped laughing and became silent. "If I were here I would've killed them! Leave this place love. Go someplace else."_

_*End of Flashback*_

**After I have traveled so far, we'd set the fire to the third bar**

_*Flashback*_

_We laid down on the beach. We were tired and we drifted off to sleep._

**We'd share each other like an island, until exhausted close our eyelids**

_I was dreaming what we were doing. _

**And, dreaming pick from The last place we left off**

_We were exhausted and sweaty_

_*End of flashback*_

**Your soft skin is weeping a joy you can't keep in**

I woke up and again I could not believe how far you were yet I could feel you here with me

**I'm miles from where you are, I lay down on the cold ground**

How I wished that I was in your arms right know cuddling beside you having you next to me.

**And I, I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms**

I looked up at the moon

**I'm miles from where you are, I lay down on the cold ground**

That's how far you are from the distance but from my heart you are right here Every time I look at the moon I'll remember you Edward. I love you.

**And I, I pray that something picks me up and sets me down on the cold ground**

**So what do you think guys! Some parts I didn't want to put what really happened so its just some hints plz review! No flames!**


End file.
